A Missing Truth (Under Construction)
by Mockingjay2001
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

I had a wonderful burst of inspiration in Language Arts class today when we were supposed to be doing test prep (ugh, state testing is awful), I was on my iPhone looking at Hetalia Headcannons (I'm a rebel :D). I'm saying this now-the characters might be a bit OOC, since this is my first Hetalia fic. I only own Alice, Arabella, Jazmine and the plot. All Hetalia characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Now, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, may I present the first chapter of 'A Missing Truth'.

* * *

Chapter 1

On school days, I always wake up to an American radio station that only plays American pop and country music, due to the fact that I can't reprogram my alarm clock. It was amazing that I could hack into the DGSE (I could, never said that I actually did), but I couldn't reprogram a simple clock. That day, I was awakened by Rebecca Black's 'Friday'. And it wasn't even Friday.

"Ugh," I muttered and slapped the top of my alarm clock. The annoying pop song stopped and I sat up in my bed, blinking at the darkness of my blurry room. A few seconds later, my lamp lit up the room. My glasses were snatched off my nightstand and sitting on the bridge of my node. School didn't start until 7:30, but I always woke up at 5 on the nose. I never minded getting up early though, I loved seeing the sun rise. My joints cracked and popped like Rice Krispies as I walked over to my bathroom to begin my morning routine. I flipped on the bathroom light and turned on the faucet.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I finally looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was the color of carrots, and was in its usual tangled, frizzy, mess of curls. I had very pale skin, not hipster porcelain skin, but like vampire pale, like I had never seen daylight. There was a light spray of freckles across the bridge of my nose and my cheeks. I'm rather tall for my age, since I'm only fourteen and 167 cm tall (five feet and six inches for all you Americans) and I'm on the thin side, because of my height. The most unique part about me, in my opinion, is my eyes. They're an intense ice blue, framed with rather hispster-like black glasses, that are very good for glaring at people.

My messy curls were eventually tamed into a low ponytail. The next step of getting ready was changing out of my pajamas. The tank and sweat pants were chucked into my laundry basket and replaced with a grey cardigan with my school crest, a white button up blouse with a tie, a white knit beenie and a pleated navy skirt. I clipped my gold lion pendant with a blue gem inside its mouth around my neck. It was a gift from Mom and it's the only thing I have from dad, even though he left before I was born. Mom never told me why he left. I was putting on my knee high Converse when my phone began to ring. I plucked it off my dresser and tapped the 'Accept Call' button.

"Âllo?" I said in terrible French, putting on my other shoe. I pressed the phone to my ear and started walking downstairs to the kitchen.

"'Ello Alice," a British accented voice said smoothly in English.

"Hey Jaz," I said with a smile. Jazmine Machiavelli was three years younger than me and a new student from London. She came to St. Joan's about two or so months ago. She's very... different. Jaz usually wears ripped-up skinny jeans, multiple ear piercings and Doc Martens with the school uniform. She isn't afraid of the popular crowd and even openly mocks them. She's hated the majority of St. Joan's, but she's one of my closest friends.

"Am I still driving you to school today? 'Cause I was planning on walking today."

"Nah, it's fine, walking sounds good too. I'll meet you at that Starbucks across the street from St Joan's before school starts, kay?" I said, grabbing my messenger bag off of the coat rack next to the stairs.

"I don't even like coffee," I heard Jaz mutter, but then she said, "Fine, see ya there." She hung up and I slipped my phone into my pocket. I walked into the kitchen and saw that my mom was already up. She was an early riser like me. I sat down at the table and she set a plate of fruit and eggs and a cup of orange juice in front of me. "Thanks Mom."

She flashed a grin in response as I started to eat my breakfast. My mother doesn't look very much like me. Her fiery curls were cut in a neat bob and she had bright green eyes. Like me, she has some freckles on her cheeks, but they add to her appearance. In my opinion, Arabella Rose should be a candidate for mother of the year. She puts up with my fangirling, which is no easy task. She helps me with my cosplay, provides inspiration for my Fanfiction-she even bought me Vocaloid headphones for Christmas! And they actually work! She really is the best mom ever.

"You're welcome sweetie," she said with a faint Scottish accent. We haven't been to Scotland in years, and Mom was loosing her accent. I think she just keeps it for the memories. "Is that Jaz girl giving you a ride to school?" Mom asked while I ate.

My eggs were soon finished and I gulped down some of my orange juice. "No, I'm meeting her at the Starbucks across from school," I told her, getting up and putting my dishes in the sink.

"Okay, be careful." She kissed my forehead and gave me a hug. "Love you."

"Love you too Mom," I replied and went out the front door. I walked in silence for a while, observing my surroundings, then pulled out my Vocaloid headphones that Mom gave me for Christmas. They had rhinestones and a lace outline on the part that goes over your head and the butterfly wings were clear with the black Swallowtail pattern. The part that actually covered your ear lit up around the edges and had a picture of a silver electron pattern on the sides. The microphone was detachable and currently stuck in the front pocket of my bag. I plugged the headphones and listened to Magnet by Miku and Luka. I tried to do a song with the Vocaloid software, but I just didn't have the right skill. I'm better at dancing or singing to the music than actually composing.

I felt someone jerk me off the main street from behind and into an alley. Their grip was tight on my arm as I tried to break free, but it was no use. I tried to yell, but the attacker clasped their hand over my mouth. I looked over and saw Jaz waiting at Starbucks across the street with an impatient expression on her sharp features, her hands stuck in the pockets of her jeans, her leather jacket slung over her shoulder. I tried to catch her eye, but failed. The last thing I remember was the feeling of dropping down a bottomless pit.

AN-Anyone recognize Jaz from my SotINF fics? If you do, virtual cookie to you! (::)

5/8/2014-Now edited

Review!

-MJ2001


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but the plot and Alice. Human and country names are used in this chapter.**

Chapter 2

_The World Meeting-Paris, France_

The World Meeting started out pretty normal, for a World Meeting at least. England and France were fighting, America was trying to be the hero, Italy was complaining about the lack of pasta while his brother Romano yelling at Spain, Japan was trying to be as unnoticeable as possible, Greece was sleeping, China was arguing with Prussia about how he wasn't a girl, and Russia was giving all the other countries-who were just trying to stay out of the way of England and France's fight-creepy looks. Germany was loosing his patience with his fellow countries. He was about to yell at them to shut up, when someone dropped onto the table from thin air. For once, the whole room was silent.

* * *

_Alice_

Falling. I was falling, falling, falling, through this bottomless pit. Ha, I'm Alice falling down the rabbit hole. Except I wasn't chasing a forest animal with a pocket watch and I didn't pass any random pieces of furniture. No, this rabbit hole was pitch black. I couldn't hear anything, not even my heart beat, and, though I couldn't see anything, it felt as if the dark walls of this hole were closing in on me. I screamed, I sobbed, I prayed to get out of this hell. It was the most maddening experience in the world, to scream into the darkness and not even hear your own voice.

It could have been minutes, hours, or even days. I still can't even remember how long I was falling until I saw the light. It was coming closer, and I could hear voices, shouting in different languages. I was finally getting out of this silent, dark hell. The light engulfed me and I landed on something hard. I skimmed my fingers across the surface. Wood. Lacquered, polished, smooth. I was sitting on a table. Okay, not the weirdest thing that's happened to me...

"Ow," I muttered, and sat up. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright light of the room. Electric lighting, that means I'm at least the 1800s. I know it sounds crazy to think I might of traveled back in time, but I just fell down a freaking hole and I have no idea where I am. I have no desire to be in a Doctor Who episode (But meeting the Doctor and Rose would be totally epic). So, therefore, I am making sure I did not end up in 1666 or something.

"Excuse me, _bella_, but you can't be here." I looked over to see... Italy. Say what now? I didn't watch Hetalia very often, but my friend Aoi, an exchange student from Tokyo, got me hooked on it a few weeks ago-she's a total Hetalia fangirl. I blinked at him and glanced at the rest of the room's occupants. Germany, America, England, France, Romano, Spain, Japan, China, Prussia and a bunch of other countries were all staring at me like I had dropped out of the sky. Knowing my weird life, I probably did. Did I interrupt a Hetalia cosplay or something?

"Um, where am I?" I asked. I looked down and noticed I was sitting on a table.

"Ohonhonhon~ you are French, _oui?_" France asked. He must have noticed my accent.

"Erm, no, I just pick up accents easily," I explained. After moving so much, I've learned to just pick up the local accent and pretend I had been there the entire time instead of being the new girl. It's much easier. "My mom's Scottish, but I was born in New York, been moving around ever since," I informed him, quickly switching to an American accent.

"So she's one of my citizens-in your face Francy-pants!" America yelled with a fist pump. He turned to me as I was getting off the table. He held out his hand and I took it, using it to jump off the table clumsily. But hey, at least I didn't fall on my face. "Awesome headphones dude! I'm Alfred F. Jones, the hero!"

"I'm Alice Rose," I replied warily, shaking his hand.

"Are you alright _chica_?" Spain asked with a frown. "You seem a bit nervous."

"I don't really know where I am," I admitted. "I was on my way to school, and now I'm in... a World Meeting, correct?"

"How did you know that?" Germany was giving me a suspicious look.

"What's today's time and date?" I asked randomly, ignoring Germany's question, just because I didn't know the date and I needed to know if I was late for school.

"It's 3:25 in the afternoon, Central European Time-" Well, school's already over, guess I don't have to worry about that, "-and today is April 16th, 2012."

Now, it was my turn to look at them like they were crazy. "When I left my house this morning, it was November 3rd, 2007."

"Oh no," England's face went pale. "I think I know what happened."

"Lemme guess-one of your spells screwed up and brought me here?"

"Yes, it's very likely one of my spells brought you here from another dimension on accident. How did you know that?"

"In my dimension, all of you are characters on the anime called Hetalia." Their eyes widened.

"Is the awesome me in this show?" Prussia asked.

"Erm, I think you're in the second season, but that's not the point. How do I get back?"

"Well, I have to work on that," Germany said. "For now, you can stay with whomever you'd like until we fix this."

I looked around. Prussia and America are extremely obnoxious, Russia is... Russia, there's no way I'm staying with France, I was never really a big fan of China or Japan, the Nordics, my favorite Hetalia characters, weren't there, so...

"England, I guess," I finally decided. He was the one least likely to kill, rape, or annoy me.

"Okay, meeting adjourned," Germany announced. Everyone began to file out of the room and I ran to catch up with England.

"Hello Miss Rose," he said. God, British accents are so hot. "We haven't been formally introduced." He held out a hand. "Arthur Kirkland, the anthropomorphic personification* of the United Kingdoms of Great Britain, but you can call me England or Arthur."

"Alicia Katrina Rose, world traveler and renown fangirl, but you can call me Alice," I replied and held out my hand in turn, expecting him to shake it, but instead he pressed my hand to his lips and kissed it. I blushed bright red and looked down at my shoes-

"Ohonhonhonhon~ does _Angleterre_ have a crush on Mademoiselle Rose already?"

"SHUT IT FROG!" we both yelled at the same time, and I immediately knew we were going to get along.

**First part for Alice seemed a bit overdramtic to me. Sorry about that, I was kind of on a roll when I wrote that part and decided to go with it.**

**On a completely unrelated note, happy birthday to me and my twin brother. Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the short chapter! Don't own anything but the plot and my OCs. **

Chapter 3

_Alice_

After a short flight on a private jet from Paris to London and a brief drive through the English countryside, we arrived at England's house. It was an elegant Victorian style mansion. Ivy climbed up the red brick walls in spirals, the thin vines bursting with emerald colored leaves. Flowers were planted in the front yard and in well kept window boxes. The whole house was trimmed with gold and white. My eyes lit up when I saw the the banister on the second floor and I immediately made a mental plan to get up early and watch the sunset on said banister.

"Do you like it?" England asked as we pulled in the driveway. He quickly got out to walk over to the passenger side of the red Mini Cooper to let me out. Such a gentleman.

"I love it," I replied with a grin as I slid out of the car. The scent of wild flowers and fresh air immediately hit my nose. "This place is absolutely wonderful."

"Why, thank you Miss Rose," he said and held out his elbow for me to take. I slipped my arm through it and we walked up to the front door.

"Alice will do just fine," I told him. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the front door. I stepped off of the welcome mat and onto the polished marble floor. I immediately noticed the glittering, crystal chandelier dangling over my head. The oak staircase was carved with swirling, intricate patterns. Creme walls reflected the light from the chandelier and velvet curtains hung around the windows. "I'm not sure which is prettier, the inside or the outside."

Arthur laughed. "Come, I'll get you some tea." He led me to the kitchen, which was surprisingly modern compared to the rest of the house. I sat down at the table as Arthur began to make some tea. A few minutes later, both of us were sitting at the table and sipping freshly brewed tea.

I took a long draw from my cup and sighed contently as the sweet liquid made its way down my throat. "You make excellent tea England," I commented, taking another sip. It was a perfect combination of tea, honey, milk and sugar.

"Thank you Alice," England said with a grin. "Now, tell me about yourself."

I thought for a second, then said, "Well, I'm fifteen (AN-idk if I said her age before, but she's fifteen now) and I live with my mom, no one else. I've lived all around the world. Tokyo, Los Angeles, New York, Berlin, pretty much everywhere. I've lived in almost twenty countries and move at least twice a year. My mom's kinda... paranoid, so we move a lot." I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. "I was born in San Francisco, lived there on and off in the summer for few years. I have two friends back in California, Sophie and Josh*, who are about five years younger than me, but super sweet. Right now, we live in Paris.

"Enough about moving. I dance, mostly ballet, but I do a little hip hop and street jazz once in a while. I can sing, mostly in school choirs and stuff, but I did vocals once for a local pop star and my friend, Jazmine, makes me sing random stuff all the time, even though she can do it herself. I can only play the piano, can't play any other instruments though. Would like to learn to play the guitar though."

"I could probably teach you." That made me perk up.

"Really?" England nodded. I came over to him and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"Um... you're welcome?"

"Oh, OH! Sorry, I tend to hug people a lot," I released him and gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, it was nice."

"'Kay, so... where am I gonna sleep?"

England pointed to a hallway. "First door on the right, can't miss it." He stood up and began to walk down another corridor. "I'll be in my study if you need me."

"Okay, thanks." I got up from the table and went to the room that England had directed me to, taking my tea with me. I opened the door and found an absolutely gorgeous room. The whole room was decorated in gold and creme, giving the room a glowing quality. There was a desk made of white oak, which would definitely come in handy, and a walk in closet, which was empty save for a black shirt and a pair of yoga pants. Okay... whatever. I set my tea cup on the nightstand and flopped onto the four poster bed. I buried my head in a pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

**Once again, sorry about the short chapter. I have major writer's block and it's affecting all of my stories. I'm also sleep deprived and worrying about my math final on Tuesday. If I don't get at least an 87%, I can't get into Algebra I next year. I'm freaking out 'cause _I freaking suck at math._ **

**On a slightly happier note, I started watching Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji yesterday. I love it, but Grell freaks me out.**

** A lot. **

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	4. Notice: Rewrite

**Sorry for disappearing for three months. I had cheerleading, school started and my grandmother passed away, so I've been pretty busy. **

**I'm going rewriting this. I hate to stop writing it, because of all of the support I've gotten, but I re-read some of the chapters, and realized that Alice is super Mary Sue and, on closer examination, the plot is going absolutely nowhere. I was planning on changing so many details about the story and Alice too. I also hate the title, I kind of made it up on a whim. So, as of August 28th, 2014, this story is under construction and in the process of rewriting. **

**T****hank you BloodyRose1312, Dark Meow Meow Kitty of Doom, Fallen22Angel, Hannibalrider, Rio Silver Zero, Sugar Rush 626, ThePrussianCross, Wrath of Selene, Hetalia and Pokemon Rule, Melody Thorn, The02Fan and violet tsubaki for the reviews, follows and favorites. **

**See you when this story gets up and running again!**

**-MJ2001**


	5. Author's Note-Discontinuing and New Fics

4/14/2015: Well, here I am over half a year later. I'm sorry guys, my life's changed so much in the last several months. I lost and gained a lot of things, and my life's just been very crazy as of late. But I swear, I will start posting again soon.

About the links to my accounts on my profile; none of them work seeing as my mother found out about all of the accounts and deleted them a little after I left my last message, because I made them without her permission and they were too 'inappropriate'. Yeah she's one of those moms. But she let me keep this account, so yay!

**I AM NOT CONTINUING ANY OF MY CURRENT STORIES.**I rewrote most of my characters completely, created more OCs, and even took some out, like Alice from my Hetalia fic. And I'm not posting any till I'm absolutely sure of the plot, so sorry :(

I'm writing an Artemis Fowl fic with my OCs, and I'm in the process of writing some SINF stuff, and a few crossovers. But right now I have a bunch of end of the year stuff that's making my life hectic. But I'm traveling to Florida tomorrow after school for a cheer competition so I'll have over 12 hours to write, but I'll be in the car with three of my other friends so that makes it about 8 hours. But I do plan on posting some more stories after school gets out, so keep an eye out for those!

Thank you for bearing with me and continuing to read my lengthy author's notes. Love you all, see you in a few months or so!

-MJ2001


End file.
